


Kinktober Day 19 - Mirror Sex

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Link sees Zelda poking at her appearance and decides to try and show her how beautiful she is.Hate sex | Cockwarming| Mirror sex
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 19 - Mirror Sex

Link came to find Zelda. They were meant to leave for her prayer soon, but he couldn’t find her. He knocked on her door and opened it. She was staring at herself in the mirror, frowning, poking at her thighs. 

She wasn’t dressed, just in her underclothes. “Zelda?” he asks, startling her. Her face goes red as she pulls a sheet in front of herself. She drops the sheet once she sees that it’s just Link. “What?” she squeaks.

“I was going to ask if you were ready to leave, but...clearly not.”

“Oh, just give me a moment.”

Link steps forward and pulls Zelda into his arms, kissing her. She laughs lowly and pushes his face away. “Link, we have to go. We’re late.”

“No, we have more important things to do. I know what that thing in the mirror was. I’m not going to let you keep feeling that way.”

He trails his lips down Zelda’s neck, leaving small kisses behind. Link reaches behind her and unhooks her bra then slides the straps down her arm and tosses it aside. Link can see Zelda’s arms tense up as she fights the urge to cover herself. 

He trails his hands down her side, leaving featherlight touches that make Zelda laugh airily. He rests them on her hips and drops down enough to put his mouth on her breast. He swirls his tongue on her nipple, the nub hardening against his tongue. 

She groans though she tries to muffle the noises by biting her lip. He loops his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulls them down, letting them fall to the floor. Zelda kicks them off but covers herself with her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. 

Link grabs her hands in his own and sits down in front of the mirror. He tugs gently on her hands to have her sit on his lap. She complies. She can feel his erection in his trousers.

“Do you want to do this? We don’t have to,” Link whispers.

“I do,” she says.

Link places a kiss on her neck and reaches down to push his trousers down. He kicks them off, repeating it with his underwear. His cock presses into her thigh. “Watch yourself in the mirror,” Link whispers into her neck.

He lifts her enough to glide his erection to her entrance. He pushes in slowly so he doesn’t hurt her. She whimpers, a mix of pain and pleasure. It doesn’t take long for her to become more focused on the pleasure instead of how she looks and she starts riding him.

He glances around her in the mirror and notices her averting her eyes. “Zelda,” he whispers. “Watch yourself. See that you’re beautiful.”

He reaches around her and grabs her chest with one hand, rolling her nipples between his fingers, while his other hand trails down to try and find her clit. He figures he has when she lets out a loud, unabashed moan. He continues to rub at the little nub, causing Zelda to collapse languidly against his chest. 

Zelda stops moving her hips, but Link doesn’t care. This is about her. It takes longer than it would for him, but he manages to get her to cum. He can feel her orgasm hit her as she clenches around him. He watches her face in the mirror, which is almost enough to get him to cum by itself. She throws her head back, resting it against his shoulder. 

As she comes down from her high, she remembers that he’s still inside her. “Oh,” she says uncertainly, “You haven’t finished yet.”

She begins to ride him again and it doesn’t take long before he’s cumming. They sit there panting for a few minutes before Zelda speaks up, “This is gonna be fun to clean up. Why’d it have to be inside?”

They laugh. “Well, looks like you’ll have to clean up later. One of the guards said if we weren’t down in an hour, or if I wouldn’t have been able to find you, your father’s going to get involved. You need to go. The king might not be too happy with how late we are already.”

“Yes, but please don’t bring my father up while we’re both naked again.”


End file.
